


Above the Line

by denouemwnt



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Batfam will make a few appearences during the story, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denouemwnt/pseuds/denouemwnt
Summary: You are not exactly what Gotham would call a hero, but you are trying to bring peace to the city, even if you have to kill a criminal. Your means aren't really similar to Batman's, and that's what called his attention. Even if you are Bruce Wayne's friend and former lover, he is not giving up the chance to make you a better vigilante.





	Above the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Y/V/N goes as "your vigilante's name"!

It’s another cold night in Gotham, the freezing air making you shiver under your suit. You’re not on this rooftop to follow some serial killer or a drug dealer, this time you’re waiting for the famous bat to appear. He loves to make an entrance, that’s certainly why he’s late. You bet he will be here in some minutes to start discussing with you about your moral code.

You don’t care if you need to kill people to finally bring peace to this city. Of course, the blood on your hands bothers you. You’re not happy to kill if it’s needed, but it’s time to make the criminals pay, one way or another. You saw your own parents destroy many lives during your childhood, that’s why you’re doing this.

They built an empire, one which killed many innocent people or transformed them into criminals, people who didn’t have any choice. When your parents died in the middle of a mob war you decided it was enough. Their name wasn’t a part of you anymore. You were on your own. Everything you have right now was built with your hands, nothing connected to your dirty family.

And now you’re going to make sure these kind of people are going to pay - the ones who corrupt others into becoming criminals, kill innocents and spread chaos just to show how much power they have. They deserve to be punished. You saw this power in front of you and you don’t want to see kids having their loved ones killed because of these assassins who only want to have more and more money and control. You will never be like your family.

You feel something moving behind you. It’s him, finally. He doesn’t say a thing, just stands by your side, looking at this problematic city. “Hello to you too.” You murmur to the silent man. “I have missed you, Batsy. Can’t stay that long away from me?” He turns to look at you, his eyes studying your profile, his new problem.

“I don’t have time for your games, Y/V/N.” You wonder why doesn’t he call you by your own name. You two are alone after all. Well, you bet he doesn’t like to know what you became, but you don’t like what he turned himself into either. Your paths aren’t the same anymore, your different choices determine who you are and you two aren’t on the same road anymore.

“Well, then why are you here?” You turn your body to face him, eye to eye. “Do you have some stupid excuse because you can’t resist me and you want to spend some time with the one who has been doing things you don’t have the courage to do?” Even with this mask and the creepy voice you still know the man behind all this. If Bruce still thinks he can trick you into thinking he is this strong, unpredictable and mysterious guy, he is terribly wrong.

“You are right above the line, Y/V/N.” He takes a step closer, staring at you. “The skills you have… You can use them for good.” His voice fails for a second, making you look in his eyes.

“Oh, Batman, there’s something you don’t know…” He lets me get in a distance he wouldn’t allow another of his villains to get. Bruce knows you’re not like them. Your lips are so close to his, but you control yourself and just whisper to him. “I like to have the best of both worlds.” And with that, you leave the bat, standing on that rooftop, thinking about how the fuck he is going to get you to the good side.

_____

The only thing that comes to Bruce’s mind on his way home from work is Y/N. It has been weeks since the last time he saw you, on the rooftop of that building, claiming that you didn’t want to get out of the top of the line. God, he thinks, he needs to stop worrying about you, but he just… You were the only good thing for him at a certain time of his life. You were everything he had, the only friend who was really there for him. If things didn’t go that further in the past than perhaps he wouldn’t think about you so much… Things got slowly intense between you, making you two not really realize what you were doing, but it’s something Bruce will never regret. Holding your body at night, kissing your soft lips, hearing your laughs when he would do something stupid, making love to you, feeling your touch on his skin. Bruce secretly misses what you two had.

When he forgets about you for a moment, Bruce sees that he’s already close to the manor. He passes through the gates and parks his car in front of it, too impatient to leave in the garage. All he wanted was to get to his bedroom, where he could be alone for a moment, but, for 30 seconds, he forgot he had kids.

“Hey, Bruce. How was work today?” Bruce is greeted by Dick, trying to block him from seeing Tim and Damian arguing again.

“It was good.” He sighs, this time he is the one who is trying to hide something, his tiredness. “What happened to them now?” He says a bit louder and the two of them suddenly realize Bruce is home.

“Nothing to worry about, Master Wayne.” Alfred appears beside Dick and hands Bruce an envelope. “An invitation just arrived for you… It’s from Ms. L/N.”

He ignores what Alfred said and goes talk to the boys who couldn’t stop blaming each other for something Bruce doesn’t want to know this time. Jason greets them and goes straight to the Batcave and after a moment Dick goes right behind him, soon being followed by Alfred, taking some coffee. Bruce speaks to Tim and Damian, making sure they are going to be at peace at least for the rest of the day. When everything is alright at the manor, he leaves to his bedroom, opening the letter.

An invitation from Y/N. Your birthday party.

His mind travels to all your happiest moments together and he wonders if the love he felt for you stopped from making him see what you were turning yourself into. A part of him blames himself for this. He showed you a side of his life only a few knew and maybe that woke up something in you… He wonders if that gave you the possibility to become who you are today. He wonders if he was the one who destroyed what you two used to have. 

“Perhaps Bruce Wayne can fix this.” Alfred appears at the door, making Bruce slightly jump from his thoughts. “Perhaps you need to stop seeing her as Y/V/N, but as your friend, Master Wayne.”

“I don’t think I can take this anymore, Alfred.” He hides his tired face on his hands. “Even so Bruce Wayne would be the best option, he can’t think straight when it’s about her.”

“Well, Master Wayne, then I’m preparing a new suit for the Batman… Armani, perhaps? Could help you disperse through the crowd more discreetly than what we have at the cave, sir.” And with that, Alfred leaves the room.

_____

“Brucey! I thought you wouldn’t come to celebrate with me!” You smile at your favorite guest, opening your arms as you get closer to him.

“You know I would never miss it, Y/N.” He shows you a bright smile and hugs you, his warm body encircling yours.

After your bodies separated from each other, he stared deep into you for a moment. One of the waiters stopped beside you and offered some champagne. Both of you got a glass of the drink. He took a sip of it and suddenly his face was inches from yours. “You look amazing tonight, Y/N.” He whispered beside your ear, leaving chills down your spine. “Happy birthday.” And if it couldn’t get worse, he walked away after leaving a single kiss on your neck.

Bruce Wayne saw every step you made the whole night. That didn’t bother you. You liked having him watching you, his hungry eyes traveling your body from head to toe.  
A few hours into the party you got caught in a boring conversation between a friend of yours and a guy she was trying to set you up with. And that was when you saw Bruce across the room with the smirk you missed stamped on his face. But then the guy you were supposed to be talking to called your name and, in just a few seconds, you missed Bruce.

Your phone buzzes with a rare text from him: “I’m waiting for you.”

A few minutes later, you finally got out of that situation and so you went after the only man you wanted to see at this party. You searched for him everywhere, but you couldn't find him. Until something came to your mind. 

“What if…?” You whisper to yourself. And with that, you jumped the red velvet line that prohibited the guests to go to the bedroom area, your bedroom. When you were about to enter the room, your body froze. You stared at the white wood in front of you with tears in your eyes. You almost fell for it. During the whole party, you could only think about Bruce when actually… There was only the Batman there. And he was waiting for you behind that door.

You almost forgot you weren’t supposed to love him.

You took a deep breath and fought the tears to go away. You put your best happy face and opened the door.

He was really there.

“Bruce Wayne.” You smile at your favorite guest. “Are you lost, handsome?” You step forward, making him give a step back to your room so you can close the door behind you.  
“I was looking for the bathroom but it seems I got a little lost here.” He chuckles, showing his perfect teeth.

“Oh, is that so, Mr. Wayne?” You get closer to him again, but this time, he doesn’t move. “Because I noticed you watching over me the whole night and now I find you in my bedroom…” Your hand goes to his chest and Bruce doesn’t stop you, on the opposite, he places his hand on your hips.

“I’m glad you saw my text.” He whispered, pushing you against the door. “I- Fuck- I miss the old days, Y/N.” Bruce lowers his head, bringing his lips to yours, kissing you with so much hunger. Beyond passion, you can see how much he miss when you two were just… you. Bruce Wayne and Y/N L/N. That’s it. No Batman or Y/V/N anymore. Yeah, you sure miss the old days too.

Even so both of you wanted this to happen, it wasn’t real. 

He is now leaving kisses until your neck, where he buries his head and bites your skin lightly. You shouldn’t be reacting this way, you thought, moaning to his touch with your heart beating fast and your hands on the back of his neck. You need to be careful with this man, he was doing something here and you can’t let him get out of this room without knowing it.

Bruce starts undressing you, but you stop him, leading him to lay on your bed. “It has been a long time, Bruce, I don’t know if you remember that I have always enjoyed a man’s body below mine.” You get on top and start undoing the knot of his tie, teasing him a little bit, with your breasts clearly wanting to get out of your dress. And he notices it, of course he would. 

“You know I have no problem with that, Y/N.” Bruce tries to undress you again, but you do it yourself. “I know how to enjoy having a woman in control of me.” He winks at you and then he turns all his attention to your body. You get closer to him and he pulls your head down to kiss you. Feeling his lips against yours almost make you forget about everything. Only that sensation makes you want to just let him love you tonight, but he acted nicely all party to get something from you.

You move your hips designedly against him, making him let it escape a delicious groan to your ears. You move your kisses to his neck, where you leave a tiny mark on it and then you sit on top of his body, right on his crotch. You open his jacket and unbutton his black shirt so you can kiss his naked upper body slowly while your hands travel lower. You stop to take your dress off, hearing him groan again. 

With a mission in your mind, you pretend you’re teasing him, but you're actually trying to find a flash drive hidden in his suit. You are sure he played this game to pretend he was waiting for you when he was actually trying to get information on your plans as Y/V/N. You caress his chest while you kiss his neck and slightly move your hips above his… slowly trying to get your hands to find a pocket on the jacket he was still wearing. 

You feel something hard against your hands and it isn’t what the dirty side of your mind wanted it to be. That’s it. The flash drive. You get it in the most discreetly way you can.

“So…” You end this delicious moment with a kiss on his lips one last time. “Are you going to tell me what you were really doing here, Batman? Or should I handcuff you right here and bring you to justice?” You chuckle to yourself and then smile at his now serious face. You give him a quick peck on the lips and show him the flash drive on your hands.

“You have no right to bring someone to justice, Y/N, what you’re doing is wrong and you know it.” The lust on his eyes is substituted by anger, which makes him even hotter to you. That’s Batman right here, Bruce Wayne is gone. You should have enjoyed your time together a little bit more, you thought, but you couldn’t resist it.

“When are you going to stop, Bruce?” You get out of the bed and start searching for your dress, lost on the floor. “When are you going to realize I’m not some evil villain trying to destroy Gotham?” In the middle of the way, you find his tie and then you throw at his chest. “I’m not evil, I just have the courage to do things that you will never be able to.“ When fully dressed, you turn to face him and he is unreadable this time.

After getting dressed, Bruce was about to open the door and leave the room, without saying anything, but he stops and turns around to face you, getting closer and closer. The only things being able to hear are your heartbeats, what makes you want to run out of here. God, you never wanted this to happen, you thought. But you stay.

“As difficult as it is… I am never giving up on you.” He holds your body closer to his, hugging you. That single sentence makes your eyes fill with tears and you fight your best to not make a fool of yourself and make them fall. “And you want to know why Y/N?” He steps back and you feel his hand caressing yours, his warm skin against your cold one. “Because you are my friend.”

You feel a little piece of your heart breaking inside your chest and all you want to do is tell him to leave your bedroom, what he does almost instantly after throwing that bomb at you. If it wasn’t you two following two extremely different paths you would allow yourself to love him. The time you two spent together should’ve never happened. You never wanted to love this man, you just wanted to be his friend. But now you’re already so fucked up and your heart will always beat fast for Bruce Wayne, the one you can never be with.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome ❤️


End file.
